Wolf Princess
by Warrior Dae
Summary: Sakura is full Leaf Village-not. No one knows exactly what happend, but Sakura came from somewhere else that no one knows about until she starts getting her powers, and then everyone joins her on her way back to her home. What dangers await them?
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I do however, I do own my own characters.

**Prolog**

A short pink-haired girl was running threw the forest, too scared to do anything or yell out. Behind her was a group of men with metal armor and leather masks. The girl cast a glance behind her, and an arrow was shot at her. She looked to young to have done anything, which was wanted for. All she knew was that her guardians had all been killed. Everyone she had stayed with so far had been killed. She had stayed with so far had been killed. She saw a village up ahead. She had heard stories of the village Hidden in the Leaves being a protection to her kind. If only she could get there before she was caught. The girl shot another glance behind her, seeing the people advancing on her. She gulped and looked back in front of her. Just a little farther and she'd make it. She could already see the boarder that kept those people out. She jumped and skidded to a halt on the ground in the Leaf Village. People all walked past her as if they didn't see her, all except two.

--

Yeah, ok, that wasn't the best. But it's my first SasuSaku FanFic. As you might have guessed, the girl was Sakura. I have this all written up in a comp book that all my friends have been borrowing to read. More on what's going on with Sakura will appear later, but this was showing how she got to the Leaf Village. That will all appear in like the Chapter 1 or 2 I think. But anyway, please R&R


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 1**

"Where's Kakashi-Sensei?"

"Late as usual of coarse."

"That's no surprise."

Three fifteen year old kids stood at the entrance of the Hidden Leaf Village waiting for there instructor to show up. A short pink haired girl looked around trying to find him. A yellow haired boy looked over at her and asked, "Hey, Sakura, you seem a little edgy today. You OK?" Sakura looked at him and was about to reply when a noise in the bushes made her jump. "Well now, it seems Naruto's right Sakura," A voice said. A black haired boy looked up as Kakashi joined them. "About time," he muttered. Naruto looked at him, while Sakura kept looking around. "Uh, Sasuke, does anything feel awkward to you?" she asked. The black haired boy looked up at her. Sakura met Sasuke's gaze, and very slightly blushed. She had always had a crush on Sasuke, but unfortunately so did others. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh, never mind. Just wondering." Sakura muttered.

Sasuke took one last look at her and turned to Kakashi. "So, what are we doing?" he asked.

"We're going to check the territory for intruders. Lady Tsunade said she felt like something was here, and it was very hostile," Kakashi explained as Naruto opened his mouth to complain. Sasuke nodded, while Sakura looked petrified.

As the group began to walk through the surrounding forest, Sakura became more jumpy then ever. Kakashi looked back at her, when she finally dropped to her knee's, clutching her head in pain. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi all stopped and went to help. Sakura had her eyes squeezed shut as she heard footsteps in her mind, followed by heaving breathing and mummers in the distance. Then a picture came in. A young girl, running threw this exact forest, running from the things she had always hated. Then she saw the girl of one of the Chasers. "We have to kill her! Princess Sakura shouldn't be allowed to live! Not with that mixed blood! And she's beyond anyone's strength right now! The werewolves don't deserve her, the snakes don't deserve her. No one does. She's a monster."

Sakura's eyes flew open and she saw herself in Lady Tsunade's room. Naruto was at the door at the door, Lady Tsunade, Ton-ton the pig, and Shizune were listening to Kakashi, while Sasuke stood over her, listening to Kakashi, while Sasuke stood over her, listening to the conversation. Sakura sat up, clutching her head. The memory of how she came to the Leaf Village wasn't what she enjoyed. That was before the nine rookies were together. Sakura clutched her chest where the mark of the snakes were. And felt like crying. The sudden movements startled Sasuke and he turned away from where the adults were talking. "About time. What happened?" he whispered. Sakura couldn't answer. She knew better then that. No one could know. Sakura just stood up and walked to the door. She pushed Naruto out of the way and opened the doors. She felt everyone watching her, but she didn't care. She walked to a cliff and looked out over the landscape. She felt Sasuke's energy behind her. She had known the others had split up to find her. "Leave me alone," she muttered. She jumped off the edge and gracefully hit the bottom. She started walking back to her house, careful not to run into the others. As she walked, she clenched her fists. Her eyes turned to mere slits, and her teeth into that of a wolf. She felt light like a bird, but as she walked into her house, she slammed the door shut with massive strength. Her mother heard it and everything in the house shuttered. "Dear, do you really have to do that?" she asked. Sakura nodded and went upstairs. She gently so as not to disturb her father. She looked out her window and sat one her bed.

Later that night, Sakura went downstairs and heard her mother and father talking. "I don't know. I think the Chasers will find away in. Sakura's something special; but if she remembers what happened that day, if her memory of that wasn't erased after her fall, then she knows she safe here," her mother said.

Sakura knew everything that happened to her up to now. Even after her fall, she knew the Chasers couldn't get in, but she also knew that the boarder that kept her safe was fading. If she didn't fight, she'd be running again. She sighed and walked out for some fresh air. She held her head down, her mind wondering to the Chasers. She wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into Sasuke. "Hey! Watch where you're- oh, it's just you Sasuke," she said. Sasuke groaned and stood up. "Geeze, you're annoying," he muttered. Sakura sighed and stood up. She made sure nothing looked odd and jumped when a small cracking noise was heard. "What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"The shield," Sakura muttered.

"The what?"

"Never mind"

Sakura looked around, knowing she was in big danger if the shield broke. She saw a narrow escape and took it. Sasuke groaned and followed. They ran into an abandoned house and Sakura locked the door. "Naruto's right. You're too jumpy," Sasuke said. Sakura didn't care. She was more worried on what would happen to her. She felt her heart slow down and she felt calmer. She looked around and saw the house in perfect condition. "Why is it abandoned?" she muttered. She walked up the stairs and found an opened door. She walked in to the room, startled that she heard sounds of the shield cracking. As she stepped to the window, she heard it break. She took one more step, wondering if the Chasers didn't know that the shield that protected her had been broken. She let out a sigh of relief that they weren't here. She heard Sasuke come up, ready to fight if anything happened. Sakura turned around and found herself face to face with a Chaser. She felt her heart speed up as he began to talk. "Well Princess. It's been a long time."

Sakura gulped and Sasuke looked surprised. Sakura wished she was old enough to phase, but she would, not for awhile. "Not long enough," she muttered.

The Chaser looked at her straight in the eye, and Sakura saw evil in his deep brown eyes. She felt sweat trickle down her neck as she realized that this might be it.

The Chaser pulled out a kunai, but was stopped by the leader. "Don't kill the little _thing _yet," he said.

"I'm not a thing!" Sakura growled.

"Your blood says you are."

Sakura clenched her fists but didn't say anything. The Chasers turned around and left. Sakura felt like ripping them to shreds, but she knew she couldn't for awhile. Not until she could phase.

She walked down the stairs, not caring what happened, wishing she knew why her blood was different. She walked straight home, bumping into Rock Lee along the way. "Oh, hi Lee," she muttered.

"Hi Sakura," Lee said as he stood up.

Lee held out his hand, but Sakura didn't care. She stood up by herself and felt a cold breeze disturb her. Something that reminded her of when she was chased out of previous homes. She looked around and ran the rest of the way home, leaving Lee looking stunned. Sakura made it inside, but felt weak. Her mother looked at her, and Sakura pulled her knees to her chest. She felt like a kid again when she was hiding and fighting to live. She wished she could phase now, that her ancestors would keep her safe from harm. Wishing her blood wasn't so different and mixed. Now her life was in danger. She gulped and slowly stood up, walking to her room

--

OK, this is probably like, the LONGEST chapter in the story.

I read it over in the comp. book and noticed as I was typing that Sasuke was a little OOC.

Just in case you're wondering, I had started writing this when I was watching the 1st season, and then I started watching a couple Shippudun episodes and decided to change the age, so some of it is a little mixed I guess.

Also, thanks to lunasakura17 who reviewed the prolog. I need your guys' support! Pleas R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but wish I did. Though it probably would suck since I can't draw if my life depended on it, and Sasuke would've stayed!

Sakura walked to training and saw that Sasuke and Naruto were already there. "You're later then usual," Sasuke muttered. Sakura could barely think straight, let alone answer to the statement.

By the time Kakashi arrived, Sakura felt the presence of Chasers. "Filthy blooded Princess of Wolves!" She heard someone mutter. She saw the others look around, as if they heard it too. Sakura gulped and Naruto asked, "What was that?"

"I think you should be asking 'Who was that,'" Sasuke muttered

"More of who they were talking to," Kakashi said.

"Uh, I don't know, it could be anyone," Sakura muttered, but felt something hit her. She felt to her knee's and Naruto and Sasuke ran over to her. Sakura felt stunned, stunned that she'd still be attacked after what had been said last night. Kakashi looked at Sakura, but she didn't care. She tried to feel the energy around the area, but couldn't. The cold chill grew and grew, and she felt figures appear. The others must have saw them too, because Sasuke and Naruto stood up, tense as they prepared to fight. Sakura slowly stood up to help her friends, though she knew no one could win. Her back was in pain from the blow she just received. She felt like fainting, but she also felt like she could fight if she had to. "Good to see you again Wolf Princess. To bad no one excepts you," the leader muttered.

Sakura clenched her fists, feeling new strength come back. Her blood varied in everything that lived separately. She felt a flash back to when she was first on the run. The day lies became her only means of survival. She saw a girl running to a pearl white castle, her long white dress flowing behind her. Laughter filled the air. Wolf pups following around at her legs. Then hearing an explosion in the air. The girl stopped and looked at the castle. She started running faster, afraid of what might happen. As the castle came closer, the girl stopped. She looked around her, but nothing was around her. No wolf pups, no snakes, no birds.

The girl ran inside, and was stopped. A man with metal armor and a leather mask stood in her way.

Sakura shook her head and came back the present. "Remembering that day?" the leader asked.

Sakura felt her mouth go dry. The day her parents died haunted her dreams. The laughter of before seemed empty and hollow, like it had been forced. "I think everything seems like a dream to the little princess." the deputy said.

Naruto and Sasuke turned to look at her, and Sakura looked at the Chasers. She held there gaze without flinching, but then they all disappeared. Sakura blinked, but fell to the ground in exhaustion. She had struggled to stand with her friends, and it burned her to think of her real parents. Sasuke and Naruto bent down to help her, and Kakashi walked over. "Wolves? I heard that all the heirs to that were killed," he muttered. Sakura shook her head, but didn't say anything. She didn't know how Kakashi knew about the wolves, but right now, she wanted out of the forest. Sasuke and Naruto helped her up, and she winced in pain

--

A/N: OK. So, this was it for chapter 2. It's much shorter then Chapter 1, and only took me about maybe 15 minutes to type, not including the parts where I wasn't typing.

Sakura: How _does _Kakashi know about the Wolf Village?

Me: You'll have to wait and see.

Sasuke: Why?

Me: Because if I tell you now, I'll be spoiling the ending!

Naruto: So?

Sakura: Geeze Baka! You're an idiot!

Me: I'm not telling you anything!

Rukia: Help me!

Me: Rukia, wrong FanFic. Go back to Rukia's TO DO list!

Rukia: But Ichigo's chasing me around swinging his Big Sword! He's still mad at you too.

Me: Why?

Rukia: Because you wrote up the FanFic and he's the only one getting hurt.

Sakura: (punches Ichigo as he runs by)

Rukia: Thank you! (goes back to own FanFic)

Sasuke: And yet you couldn't deal with Chasers?

Sakura: Oh ya! Why _couldn't _I take care of the Chasers?

Me: It adds to the story

Naruto: But Sakura's been training with Tsunade! Since before I left! I thought she had super human strength!

Me: Uh…… (looks at all three who are giving her accusing stares)

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura: well?

Me: You'll get plenty more times to shine! Trust me!

Sakura: I better!

Me: Um…. Well, let's end this now before I have any more questions these three want me to answer-

Sakura: And how come I seem OOC?

Me: well, um…… uh…… R&R please!

Sakura: You didn't answer my question!

Me: Man. Two FanFic's where one of the characters wants to kill me! Well, any way, bye!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, then why would I be writing this on Fan Fiction? I'd be making it happen in the show!

--

Sakura sat in Lady Tsunade's room while Kakashi explained everything to Lady Tsunade. Sakura pulled her knee's to her chest and she felt tears well up in her eyes. Tsunade looked over at her and asked, "If she's the last heir to her throne, then why do they want her dead?"

"Because of my blood," Sakura hissed

"Your blood?"

"Yes my blood. I hold the blood of the snakes and owls as well as wolves."

The others looked at her but Sakura couldn't stand being asked these questions and stood up and left. She hurried out of the Hokage's room and found an isolated spot. As long as Ino didn't find out, she'd be happy. The thought of Ino boiled her mixed blood. If she knew, then Ino would be able to use anything against her. "So, you lied about everything?" Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke in front of her

"Lies were the only way to live ever since the Chasers killed them," She muttered

"Why come here?"

"I heard stories that the Leaf Village was refuge for my kind. Yesterday, the shield broke, and the Chasers were allowed in. You know Sasuke, we're not that different."

"Explain that. You still have people waiting for you. Who worry about what could happen. I have no one."

"What about the nine of us? And Lady Tsunade, Jiraiya, Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji?"

"Think it compares to having a family?"

"Well, no. But still. All of us care about you."

Sasuke looked at the ground and didn't respond. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder, and felt the pain the conversation brought up. She felt her own pain, but also knew Sasuke was right. Friends didn't replace family, and Sakura had people who cared, like a mother and father, even if they weren't her real family. To her surprise, Sasuke didn't push her away. Sakura felt his pain ebb away the longer she kept her hand there, and she felt her own pain do the same

Sakura wished this whole moment would go on forever. Sasuke leaned against the three, while Sakura felt a chill She looked around, letting go of Sasuke, and heard the Chasers move around in the under growth, she cast a glance at Sasuke, and he seemed to hear it too, because he tensed up. Sakura felt her Chakra build up and was ready to fight, even if it seemed hopeless. She knew that they didn't know who her recent guardians were, but she also knew that if she lead them back home, then the Chasers would kill her parents. The Chasers came out and both Sakura and Sasuke did the Shadow Clone Jutsu. The Chasers looked around as they were surrounded. Sakura heard a grr erupt from somewhere, and a Chaser dog walked out. Sakura went back to each time she was chased out from somewhere. One of these dogs knew exactly where she was. They were vicious, and if caught, you'd be killed and torn to shreds. Sakura had felt there hot breath at her heels, and she struggled to keep the clones up. The dog began to advance on her, an she saw the blood red eyes that caused her to scream out at night. The look of kill in it's eyes that made her run each time she saw them. The beast got closer, and she knew it had seen through the Jutsu. And by now, so had the Chasers. She felt too weak to stand now, and her knees buckled beneath her. She fell to the ground, barely able to keep from vomiting. She felt the hot breath near her, and she started shaking uncontrollably. A vision of the girl in white came into her mind, and tears fell to the ground. Before anything could happen, a high pitched whistle sounded and the dog and Chasers left. Sasuke bent down next to her, and put his hand on her back. "What happed?" he asked.

"I don't know. Just watch out for the dog. If it gets a hold of you, it'll rip you to shreds," Sakura said, her voice shaky after almost getting killed.

Sasuke nodded and helped her up. Her legs felt like lead, and she could barely stand up straight. She fell onto Sasuke and he caught her. "Maybe you should stay away from the dogs completely," he muttered. Sakura nodded, but Sasuke didn't push her away.


End file.
